Slenderman in Gravity Falls
by Bearsbearsbears
Summary: Dipper's curiosity grabs him firmly by the hand, and leads him, Mabel, and Waddles into a gut wrenching adventure that the people of Gravity falls will never forget.


Dipper jumped into his bed, immediately grabbing his book from underneath. Mabel followed shortly behind, departing into her own bed. "Are you going to read that boring book again?" She questioned, jumping up and down the bed with Waddles in her arms. "Well of course I am! It's getting really interesting". Dipper quickly open the book and skimmed through the pages. "I just finished reading about the sea serpents, it's pretty crazy. Do you think they'd exist around here?" Dipper questioned Mabel. Mabel sat on the edge of her bed, putting a brand new knitted sweater on Waddles, which read "Rockstar" on the back. She was too busy with him. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued skimming through the pages.

"Huh? What's this?"

He muttered to himself, as a loose page found its way out of the book and onto his lap. It read, "Slenderman"."_Slenderman?_" Dipper thought to himself. The drawing of the creature was very sketchy, a brief doodle of a faceless man in the woods. On the page was written "Find all 8 pages",with a single tally mark on its wrinkled front. "That must be this page." Dipper whispered under his breath, as he held both pages in his hands. His newly found interest arose. He wanted to find out more about this creature. "Dipper! What do you think of Waddle's new sweater?!" Mabel shouted, spooking Dipper as he shut the book. "Uh, it looks nice Mabel." He smiled a little bit. Seeing Mabel happy lifted his spirits. He moved the book back under his bed as he tucked himself in for the night. "Hey Mabel?" Dipper questioned. "Yes Dipper?" Mabel responded, also getting snuggled up in bed, with Waddles content at her feet. "Do you want to go out to the woods with me tomorrow? I really want to find these missing pages." Mabel enthusiastically responded, "Of course! Waddles and I are up for some adventure!" She said, as she sat up to pet Waddles on the head before leaning back on the pillow. Waddles oinked in contentment. "Alright then, tomorrow evening it is!" Said Dipper, as he drifted off to sleep.

It was about midday, and Dipper and his sister were out on one of their fishing trips with Grunkle Stan. It was boring nonetheless, but this gave Dipper some time to think. "What exactly is Slenderman? Will the pages give me the answers I need?"Dipper thought to himself, not realizing a fish caught his line and immediately sucked his fishing rod into the water. Grunkle Stan and Mabel laughed, as Dipper grumbled empty handed. "Awww Darn it!" he said, clumsily leaning over the boat and immediately falling into the water. Grunkle Stan picked him up by the strap of his life jacket and put him back into the boat, and said "Geeze kid, next time you fall out of this boat, I'm not pulling you back in!". Dipper sighed. "Do you know anything about Slenderman?" Dipper asked his Grunkle. "Ah, you need to stop getting yourself all wrapped up in fantasy! There's no such thing as a slenderman." Grunkle Stan laughed. Mabel broke the conversational topic when she began reeling her line. "I caught something I caught something!" She shouted. Grunkle Stan and Dipper watched as she pulled up…

..Dipper's fishing pole.

"Well then, I guess that solves one problem!" Dipper chuckled as Mabel pulled his fishing rod in, with Grunkle Stan picking it up out of the water, untangling it and giving the rod back to Dipper. "Thanks." Dipper stated as he picked off the seaweed from his fishing pole. "Eugh",he thought to himself. "A couple more hours and I can gooff and find those pages!".

Dipper ran into his room and grabbed the book and Waddles for Mabel. He was excited. Finding new things really tickled his fancies, and showing others his discoveries was something he enjoyed more than anything. He walked out the door, as Mabel, from the seat of the golf cart, called Waddles. Waddles leaped up onto her lap, oinking and squealing as if he could feel the excitement of adventure as well. Dipper hopped in the driver's seat, waved to Wendy and Soos, and booked it into the woods. "So what exactly are we finding?" Mabel said, a wide smile from her immense enthusiasm. "We're finding the other missing seven pages to the clues that say who Slenderman is." Dipper said as he kept his eyes open. They were reaching some thick brush. "Looks like we'll have to go by foot from here." Dipper muttered. Mabel happily placed Waddles on the ground as he rolled in the nearby mud puddle. "Good thing you're not wearing a sweater today!" Mabel laughed as she watched Waddles get up and follow her. Dipper rolled his eyes, once again. Alright, let's continue.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Approximately three hours before they came across an abandoned car. Dipper pulled out the flashlight from his bag. It was getting darker but he didn't want to stop. He looked carefully around it, before..

"BOO!"

Dipper jumped out of his socks in fright, turning around only to see Mabel behind him, laughing. He laughed a little bit with her, before noticing something.

"Hey Mabel, you know where Waddles is?"

Mabel placed a finger on her chin. "He was right behind me I swear!" She called his name. No answer. Dipper continued looking with his flashlight as Mabel continued looking for Waddles. Dipper soon, once again became distracted with Mabel's blood-curdling scream. With major concern for his sister, he ran towards the sound of her wails. He soon made it through the thick brush, only to see mabel on her knees, and Waddles in a clearing, his insides strewn from his body. His legs were cut in half, and he was taking his last gasping breathes, oinking Mabel's name. Mabel started to cry, and went to hold his horribly mutilated body as he died. Dipper then hugged Mabel. "We gotta leave here now!" He said, as Mabel refused to move, crying over the shreds of flesh that was once Waddles.

"I-I'm going to go get the golf cart okay Mabel? J-just stay right here, and I'll come get you." Dipper spoke with worry in his voice, as he ran as fast as he could to the cart. He tripped halfway there. As he regained his balance, he looked back to see something.. mechanical. He scooped it up. "A… Camcorder?" He thought, as it suprisingly turned on. He briefly skimmed through the video thumbnails, when he saw one that immediately caught his attention. He played it, and there it was. No audio. Video tears. And Slenderman walking towards the one holding the camera. Dipper was in a near panic now, as he looked to his right, and saw a piece of paper nailed to a tree, saying "HELP." Dipper was immediately sent into sudden panic as he ran for the golf cart. He leaped in, trying to start it. It wouldn't work. Dipper then immediately got out and went to run to where Mabel was.

Things were unusually quiet.

Dipper started to cry before he even arrived to where Mabel was. This was like no other creature he had ever seen. This was a MONSTER. As he approached where Mabel was, he held his breath.

"M-Mabel?"

No response. He took one step closer.

"M-Mabel this isn't funny.."

He approached the clearing.

And all over the trees, there was blood. LOTS OF IT. Dipper couldn't make a sound, shaking as he saw Mabel's decapitated body. Her face on her head, a couple feet away, was gone. Her mouth was gaping wide, her flesh still raw and eyes wide open. Her hands were in shreds, and her feet were as well. Her favourite sweater, which once read "Mabel", was now so drenched in blood and torn, that it was illegible. Dipper vomited at the sight, throwing up all of his lunch and dinner. He was speechless. He cried so hard, snot was shooting out of his nose, drooling and sobbing hysterically as he fell to his knees. Until, he heard a noise.

It was a shrilling noise.

He turned to look behind him, and there he .Dipper's heart was beating up his throat as he scooted backwards, tripping over Mabel's corpse. In fear, he held onto her limp body as Slender came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Dipper's eyes were shut as Slender then bent down, wrapping his tentacle like arms around Dipper's throat and back. He couldn't breath, he couldn't scream. Slender squeezed as hard as he could, snapping Dipper's back in half. He cried as he was soon unable to feel his legs, as Slender slung him around. Dipper was being thrown like a dog toy at this point, carelessly against the nearby trees. His arms were bent in all the wrong directions, and his face soon became hardly recognizable. His teeth were broken, his cheekbones smashed, and he was still alive. Slenderman lifted him up by his hair, slinging him around violently before delivering one last killing blow. Slenderman wrapped his tentacle arm around Dipper's head, and crushing it as it burst, exploding like a newly made pipe bomb. Guts and brains were everywhere, as all that was left on Dipper's body of his head, was his brain stem.

Slowly, Slenderman began absorbing all of the flesh, meat, and blood through his pale white head. Leaving not a trace but the video camera, and Mabel's destroyed sweater.

"Dipper! Mabel! Are you out there?" Shouted Soos. He and many others were a part of the search team looking for the twins and their pig. Soos soon came across the clearing, and discovered the sweater, smelling strongly of rotting blood, and the camcorder.

Evidence was picked up, and soon presented to the police. The police never found Slender, nor the pages. The only evidence they had to confirm that it was Slender that killed the two beloved children, was the camcorder that was accidentally left on during the murder of Dipper.

Grunkle Stan was so guilt ridden, he eventually killed himself.

Slenderman was never seen again.

_But does that mean he' not around?_


End file.
